Sweet Strawberry Scarlet
by sweet-and-sour-Jessie
Summary: Beautiful Erza Scarlet's heart has room for two of the most special things to her, other than Fairy Tail. They are: one, any desserts that include strawberries and cream; secondly, Jellal Fernandez. Combine those two together, what do you get? Strawberry kisses under the moonlight!


Here is a poem that the beautiful S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, made up on the spot while she was taking a shower at 8 o'clock this morning. It went like this and, oh yes, it's about one of the many things she loved most in the world: strawberry shortcake.

_Sometimes I thought that the taste could never last_

_But then I saw those two having a good time;_

_For once, I didn't look back into the past,_

_Hoping the taste would never go away._

_The two cakes looked perfect together,_

_So they must be the definition of _**FOREVER**_._

_Nothing else could be sweeter or better,_

_When the time came to eat…_

_At first I thought love would never last,_

_Perhaps happily-ever-afters were just an old candied trick_

_To disguise a bittersweet truth that tasted of tears._

_But the taste was as boundless as the sea;_

_Then I realised love can actually be sweet,_

_Yet sometimes it can be sour._

_Love always comes at a cost, a sacrifice…_

_But I don't have what it takes to even try this cake._

After she re-equipped in an ordinary sun dress, Erza decided to go out for a walk. The weather was lovely and balmy, and besides, she felt like having the warmth of the sun bask her face. She stopped outside the guild, suddenly filled with indecision, debating whether she should go in or not. Finally she made up her mind and carried on walking. Just then Lucy and Levy were coming out of the guild, fed up with their guild mate's constant boisterous brawls, and noticed the retiring figure of the red-haired young woman. They found this rather odd.

Lucy turned to her bookish best friend. "Where do you think Erza's going?" she asked.

"I don't know," Levy replied with a shrug. "She was strangely quiet this morning at the dorm. I asked her what was the matter, but she didn't answer me and just walked away. She's been like this for a few days now, and I'm really worried Erza's got some problems buried inside her that she won't tell us."

"I'm worried about her too. Why don't we go and ask?" Lucy suggested. The small blue-haired girl agreed that it was a good idea.

Erza heard her name being called out and she looked around for the source of voice, then saw it was only her friends from Fairy Tail catching up to her. "Oh Lucy… Levy… What are you two doing here? I thought you were at the guild with Natsu and the rest."

"Natsu's fighting with Gray and Gajeel again, so we left. But never mind that. How are you feeling, Erza? You haven't been coming to the guild these days, plus your face is paler than usual. We just wanted to make sure you're OK."

"If you have anything on your mind, you can tell us. We're your friends, aren't we?" Levy smiled.

_Well, they ought to know_, Erza sighed to herself. "The truth is… Um, I've been asked out on a date," she admitted. Her face had become an attractive shade of pink. Lucy and Levy squealed in surprise and excitement.

"You were?! That's wonderful!" Lucy laughed.

"Who is he?" Levy asked, giggling good-naturedly.

Now Erza's face went even redder, until it was the same colour as her hair. "It's J-J-J-Jellal."

"JELLAL?!" Lucy and Levy gasped in unison, as Erza stared off into the distance, looking a little sad.

"Is that the reason why you looked so down?" Lucy asked. "That you felt it was impossible to be with him after…?"

Erza nodded as a tear or two rolled down her cheeks. "I-I-I don't know what to do… Should I just turn him down?"

"What? No, don't do that! You should definitely go! Lu and I can help."

"When's the date?" Lucy said.

"It's tomorrow night… 7.30 at the restaurant _Cane_. But what I am going to do? I haven't gotten anything ready or sorted. I don't even have an outfit!"

"Don't worry, Erza. We have plenty of time left till tomorrow. First, let's go shopping!"

~**XXX**~

**THE FOLLOWING EVENING…**

Although the days were mostly still warm and sunny, the nights were cool and a chill hung in the air. The moment they discovered Erza was going out on a date with Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel had begged Lucy and Levy to let them come along so they could watch this event that they found so curious and fascinating. The girls gave in but made them swore not to cause any trouble for Erza; else they will be very, _very_ sorry.

_Cane_ is a renowned restaurant in Magnolia, because it is a hugely popular venue for couples to organise dates there. With vague and secretive light, the spot is absolutely_ perfect_ for a quick kiss on the lips and private conversation! _Jellal chose well_, Lucy thought in approval. She and Levy and the three boys were waiting outside with Erza for Jellal to arrive. Compared to their jeans and sneakers, Erza was wearing a knee-length navy blue dress with ruffled sleeves and matching shoes. Her long crimson hair had been styled into a mass of flowing waves that rolled down past her shoulders.

Lucy caught Erza's look of worry, took the latter's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't look so down, Erza. I promise everything's going to be just fine."

"B-But… What I am going to do when he talks to me? I'm so scared that I'll freeze and have nothing to say!" Erza fretted. Lucy could feel her good friend breaking out in nerves. Then her mouth stretched into a sympathetic smile and she hugged a bewildered Erza.

"The most important thing is to just be _you_," Lucy whispered, drawing back. "Jellal fell in love with Erza Scarlet herself, not because she is the so-called fairy queen Titania or that she is an S-Class mage who is impressive and strong. You don't have to impress him with your strength or anything for that matter, because I know Jellal is the only one in the world who knows the real you."

"Thank you, Lucy," Erza said, hugging her back. "I feel much better."

"Erza," a deep, familiar voice said behind her. The red-haired young woman was suddenly gripped by something imperceptible. She whirled around and came face to face with her childhood friend.

"Jellal," she breathed.

It was as though nothing and no one in the world existed for them. Not the moonlit restaurant veiled under the flashing stars, not their comrades standing by and watching this romantic little scene. He must have had some assistance with his choice of attire, perhaps from Meredy and Ultear. Now Jellal was much more handsome than Erza ever knew him. There he stood, not more than a metre or so away from her evening dressed self, clothed in a black tailored suit with a pink carnation protruding from his right breast pocket.

Most of the males in Fairy Tail were either lean and well-built like Natsu and Gray, or morbidly obese like Droy, or had overly-exaggerated bulging and grotesque muscles like Gajeel and Laxus. But Jellal was none of these. He was different – _distinct _– but perfect in his own way. **Foreign**, **exotic**, **irresistible**, **sexy** were the exact words to describe him. Erza's nose suddenly detected something in the air. Cologne? She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. Ah, she could get used to this smell. In his hands Jellal was clutching a bouquet of red roses, their aroma intermingling with the cologne making him more enticing to her than ever.

"Hello Erza," Jellal said in a casual voice. He looked down at the roses, suddenly overcome with shyness. "Um, these are for you. I thought they matched your hair."

The young woman blushed and took the flowers. "T-Thank you," she said half under her breath. She breathed in their scent. They smelt wonderful. "These are beautiful."

Jellal saw Lucy and Levy and Natsu and Gray and Gajeel watching them, and grinned warmly. "Hey guys," he said with a confident wave. "How's it been?" He was met with Levy's sunny smile, Natsu's hostile onyx eyes, Gray's look of distrust, and Gajeel's averted glance. The butterflies in his stomach began to flutter vigorously.

Lucy knew the situation was too awkward and distraught for everyone's liking, so she decided to come to the rescue, mostly for Erza's sake.

"Hi Jellal," she chirruped in her most cheerful voice. "We've been well, thanks for asking. Oh, but bother this cold!" Lucy gave a very insincere sneeze and shuddered. "I never knew Magnolia can be both warm and chilly at the same time. Funny weather, isn't it?"

Jellal blinked once and blinked again, and for a third time. Finally he took the hint that flashed in Lucy's brown eyes and straightened his tie, shooting her a smile of gratitude. "Yes it is! The weather is very strange down here. When I was young I lived up north from Magnolia and the weather was much more dramatic than this. In fact, it's the reverse! I remember getting up in the mornings, trembling to death because of the bitter cold, and finding myself sweating a storm by the time I climbed into bed at night. The climate in Fiore is a very funny thing."

Lucy feigned shock when she stole a glance at her watch. "Oh no, I don't believe it! This late? You two better go in now, or you'll lose your table to somebody else! Better be quick!"

She grabbed hold of Jellal and Erza's wrists, and led them into the restaurant, leaving the others feeling abandoned. As always, it was very full and there was a long queue of couples waiting for a table; luckily, Jellal had made the last-minute early bird reservation so that meant no time being delayed. They went up to the concierge. "Good evening sir, madam," the man greeted, "and welcome to _Cane_. Have you a reservation?"

"Yes I do," Jellal replied.

"The name, Sir?"

"Jellal Fernandez."

"Tani will seat you." He spoke to the waitress. "Table 39."

"This way please," she said. Lucy tagged behind as Tani led Jellal and Erza to a window seat overlooking a traditional Zen garden with a white pebble path, a teahouse, one or two water fountains and a giant cherry blossom tree. The waitress went away and handed the couple a menu each.

"May I take your order now?" Tani asked.

Erza glanced at Jellal. He nodded.

"You have a choice of two set course menus: the four course _Sweethearts_ menu, or the eight course _Eternal Lovers_ menu."

"Can I have a look, Erza?" Lucy said. She read the contents on the right-hand side first:

* * *

**THE SWEETHEARTS MENU (4 COURSE)**

**Hors D'oeuvre:**

Oysters on the Half Shell (served with lemon juice & parsley)

Blushing Pomegranate Champagne Cocktail

**First Course:**

Cream of Beef Soup with Crème Fraiche

**Second Course:**

Chateaubriand of Beef Tenderloin with Blue Cheese Butter

_Accompanied by Salt Roasted Creamer Potatoes & Steamed Asparagus_

**Dessert:**

Strawberry and Cream Puff Pastry Crescents

_Served with Ice Cream_

* * *

Then, on the left-hand side, Lucy read out loud:

* * *

**THE ETERNAL LOVERS MENU (8 COURSE)**

**Hors D'oeuvre:**

Native Oysters with Almus White Caviar

_Served on Flora Danica China, South Sea Pearls & Amethyst Bamboo Salt_

Salon Blanc de Blancs (X959)

**First Course:**

Slow-Cooked Duck Egg with Iberico Ham & Spring White Truffles

Salon Blanc de Blancs (X976)

**Second Course:**

Pacific Blue Fin Tuna with Chorizo, Watermelon & Ponzu Sauce

Le Montrachet, Domaine de la Romanee-Conti (X991)

**Third Course:**

Confit Foie Gras with Smoked Eel & Diced Apples

Chateau D'Yquem (X975)

**Fourth Course:**

Saffron Risotto with Carabineros Prawns & Gold Leaf

La Romanee-Conti, Domaine de la Romanee-Conti (X990)

**Fifth Course:**

Wagyu Beef with Fermented Celeriac, Hops & Silver Leaf (served on Dry Ice)

Chateauneuf-du-Pape, Chateau Rayas (X990)

**Sixth Course:**

Brillat Savarin with Perigold Truffle Salad & Truffle Honey

Ermitage, Vin de Paille, M. Chapoutier (X997)

**Dessert:**

Strawberry Soufflé (served with vanilla pods)

_Accompanied by Yarde Farm Strawberry Ice Cream_

* * *

"All these sound delicious," Lucy said to Erza. "If I were you, I'd choose the _Sweethearts_ menu. An 8 course menu might be too much. What do you think, Jellal?"

"It's alright with me," Jellal said. "You ladies can choose."

Erza placed a hand on Lucy's arm. "You decide for us."

"OK, then they'll be having the _Eternal Lovers_ menu," the blonde-haired girl said to the waitress. "Just to make sure," Lucy whispered to Erza with a mischievous glint shining in her eyes.

"Then I'll be joining the others now, OK?" Lucy smiled. "Enjoy your meal, you two. Bye!"

Off she went outside where she was met by Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, and Levy. Lucy ushered them to a nearby bench that offered a complete view of the activity going on inside. But Natsu and Gray refused to budge an inch. They were hiding behind the wooden door frame, staring angrily in Jellal's direction. Eventually Lucy managed an expression far more intimidating than Mirajane or Erza's, that sent the two Fairy Tail wizards scurrying to the bench with Levy and Gajeel without another word.

Lucy gave a long, almost exhausted sigh. _This is going to be a long night_, she thought to herself.


End file.
